Balas Fugaces
by Tanasailorvenusmoon
Summary: Le gustaba pensar que él era la luna, y México el sol, por sus climas...


Y nuevamente, fijo su mirada fría en aquel muro de concreto; aquella pieza que separaba su frontera y la de aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

Observo aquella construcción con los ojos aguosos, una vez más, la mirada fría, según él, simbolizaba el rencor que le recorría por sus venas ante aquella desmedida acción que había tomado su país vecino contra su gente; sin embargo, bien sabía que no era así, quizás su mirada al recordarlo se endureció por motivos distintos…pero ¿Odiarlo?, ¡Jamás! Bastante se engañaba creyendo que el estadounidense alguna vez comprendería sus sentimientos, no iba a engañarse negando sus sentimientos.

Acaricio aquella barrera fronteriza, en un acto reflejo, sintió la textura áspera y fría del material que la construía; áspera, como la historia entre ellos dos, fría…quizás por el rocío de la noche. Su mano derecha, con la cual acariciaba el muro, sufrió un rasguño, la retiro inmediatamente con un leve quejido, se observó su piel morena lastimada por unos segundos recordando que así era la historia con su vecino del Norte; un leve toque, una breve caricia, no sería nada más que eso; y entre caricia y caricia surgiría la sangre derramada, de un corazón herido que nunca obtuvo amor de verdad. Cerro su mano formando un puño, golpeo la pared con sus nudillos, hiriéndose al instante, mostrándose incompetente y agobiado, por su gente, por Alfred, por él…

La noche, alcanzó su punto cúspide, el mexicano dirigió sus orbes marrones hacia la gran luna llena; tan blanca y pura, y atrás de ella se encontraba el Astro Rey, cuidándole las espaldas, y ella, protegiendo sus rayos candentes del frio de la noche.

Y mientras la luna protegía al sol de su frio entorno, Alfred, lo arrastraba a un cielo estrellado, donde cada estrella, era un lamento mexicano. No había estrellas fugaces en su cielo, solo caían balas perdidas que dañaban su cuerpo.

Sonrió.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sin saber muy bien a donde iría, mientras sentía balas de memoria atravesar su cuerpo, y su himno nacional, se colaba en sus pensamientos.

Del otro lado del muro, se encontraba el norteamericano. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que estaba allí, solo es consciente de la presencia del mexicano del otro lado, ¿Él habrá notado su presencia?

Tenía su espalda apoyado en aquel bloque de la vergüenza, Dios, vergüenza es lo que él no tenía, probablemente.

Con una de sus manos enguantadas palpo "sus" lentes, recordando el momento en el cual se los arrebato al latino, produciéndole una ceguera temporal.

–" _¿Hasta cuándo?"–._ Se preguntó mentalmente _—"¿Hasta cuándo tendré que fingir mi odio hacia ti, sabiendo que con el daño que te hice, no puedo recibir nada más merecedor que eso?, ¿Hasta cuándo seré el dueño de tus pesadillas y no de tus sueños?, ¿Hasta cuándo…Nuestra gente seguirá usando nuestra condición de países para lastimarnos? –._ Sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

El rubio se despojó de sus guantes, observando con un aire inquietante sus manos, las dirigió al muro posándolas sobre este, se sintió asqueado.

De sus manos, que disparaban memorias amargas imborrables, de aquella barrera, que encendía aún más las brechas entre él y el moreno, de sus gobiernos, de él mismo.

Irguió su postura, ya que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, y su mirada choco con el resplandor de la luna. Sus ojos, parecían aún más brillosos con el resplandor de Selene sobre el cristal de Texas. A veces, le gustaría ser como la luna, aún en las noches frías, es capaz de proteger a su querido sol, inclusive, quedándose después de finalizado su tiempo en lo alto del cielo, solo para verlo…Eso era amor.

Le gustaba pensar que él era la luna, y México el sol, por sus climas.

Pero él no era más que una tormenta en la vida de su compañero fronterizo; él no le regalaba estrellas fugaces, sino truenos, que caían en forma de balas llenado de penurias la memoria de la gente mexicana.

¿Eran ellos los culpables, o su gente?

Bien lo sabían.

Sin embargo, ellos también sufrían.

Ahora mismo, sin saberlo, ambos sufren el distanciamiento, y en su amor trágico y turbulento, solo es testigo la luna.

Alfred, la admiro un rato más, mientras que las balas que él mismo lanzo en contra de su vecino, parecían dañar su cuerpo.

Sonrió.

* * *

 _Hetalia NO ME PERTENECE, créditos a Himaruya._

 _La imagén de Portada y el Fanfiction ME PERTENECEN._


End file.
